Creatures of the Oak
by Cadged fiction
Summary: This is season 4 and every one survived the alpha pack situation. This is how I pictured Season 5. New characters get added along the way. Eventual smut. Pairings? Dereck / Scott Isaac / Stiles Boyd / Peter Jackson/ OC. Mentions blood, rape, sex, and everything else Anything can happen... Anything. Something readable I hope is acceptable. This is my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1: The end of the beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. Nor do I get any of its money. I wish I did but sadly I do not. Before anyone jumps to any conclusions I am happy with the way teen wolf is going and I am writing this for myself and whoever reads this. Enjoy**

CHAPTER 1: THE END OF THE BEGINNING

The highly anticipated summer break began in 4 days and the masses of student at Beacon Hills High started to thin as some had earned enough credits to end the school year early. Stiles Stilinski should be among those students, but since Scott was scrambling to get the remaining credits required to graduate the year; he decided to stay.

In 4 days Stiles had a planned vacation with his father to go on a cruise to the Gulf of Mexico. Him and his father had worked really hard these last few years since his mom died, and they both needed a break.

This whole week had been nothing but make up work and forgotten assignments for Scott from this past year. Stiles did his best to keep him up to date on lessons and even sometimes did homework for him, but that still wasn't enough to pass him.

Later that day in the library.

Scott got a text message from Derek, and once he read it he was terrified "Uhh…. Stiles," Scott whispered in a trembling and utterly petrified tone.

Scott thought to himself how could _this_ happen. Who was responsible? No, he knew who was responsible, but what he didn't know was who was had been the victim. _He_ was a jerk with no moral conscience before he was turned into a werewolf, and when he became one it got even worse. Now that _he_ was an alpha with a pack of his own; Scott was certain all hell would break loose.

He waited another impatient moment before almost losing his cool, "Stiles!" he yelled.

Stiles fidgeted at the abrupt volume increase Scott was responsible for and raised his head from his hunger games: Catching fire book and then replied, "I heard you the first time."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Scott answered a little too frantically.

He peered over his shoulder to look at Scott, "Because, I wanted to finish the page, why," he didn't notice the fear on Scotts face until he finished his comment.

Scott began to stare at the worn pair of converse on his feet and then stammered out, "It's, its Jackson."

"And why should we even care about him," Stiles sarcastically stated, "He has done nothing but make my and your life a living hell since we were little!"

Then, Stiles uncontrollably thought back to all the times Jackson had bullied him, every time in the past when his snide hate filled comments cut a little _too_ deep. On so many occasions he had been publically humiliated by that, that '_kid_'. The name _Jackson_ registered in his mind as a synonym to the word _demon_. He had only one good memory, and that was when he locked him in the pet van all night long. In stiles mind that somehow made up for the years of torment he was forced to endure.

_Karma_.

Silently he chuckled to himself remembering how good it felt to finally be in control of a situation.

"Because, somehow he's become an alpha and has a pack of his own!" Scott said breaking Stiles train of thought.

"On top of that he has formally challenged Derrick!"

He said nothing at all; completely stunned at Scotts comment. The look of complete and utter disbelief washed its way across his face like a giant tsunami. There were no words for the terror and at the same time confusion he was feeling now.

Realizing that stiles, the smart alec of beacon hills, for the first time in his life was at a loss for words, Scott continued the conversation, "We need to go, like now."

Stiles stared at him for a few brief moments and then spluttered out, "Y-Yea ok, one problem though, I can leave when I want but you on the other hand need an excuse."

"I have one, all you need to do is play along and do everything I say," Scott stated looking him in the eyes for some sign that he understood him.

"Okay what do you need me to do?" Stiles questioned.

**Hey it starts a little slow and I'm sorry for that I kind of like having a bit of story before the slash . I want to give you a real story instead of just sex so... yea. It gets better review and follow please. Thanks for reading. New chapters every day.**


	2. Chapter 2: Loss of control

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. Nor do I get any of its money. I wish I did but sadly I do not. Before anyone jumps to any conclusions I am happy with the way teen wolf is going and I am writing this for myself and whoever reads this. Enjoy**

**Previously on Teen** Wolf...

"Because, somehow he's become an alpha and has a pack of his own!" Scott said breaking Stiles train of thought.

"On top of that he has formally challenged Derrick!"

He said nothing at all; completely stunned at Scotts comment. The look of complete and utter disbelief washed its way across his face like a giant tsunami. There were no words for the terror and at the same time confusion he was feeling now.

Realizing that stiles, the smart alec of beacon hills, for the first time in his life was at a loss for words, Scott continued the conversation, "We need to go, like now."

Stiles stared at him for a few brief moments and then spluttered out, "Y-Yea ok, one problem though, I can leave when I want but you on the other hand need an excuse."

"I have one, all you need to do is play along and do everything I say," Scott stated looking him in the eyes for some sign that he understood him.

"Okay what do you need me to do?" Stiles questioned.

**CHAPTER 2: LOSS OF CONTROL**

"Punch me in the stomach as hard as you can." He bluntly said to Stiles with all seriousness.

Stiles looked at him with a - I think you're delusional and need professional help - look before finally saying a simple "NO."

"Come on Stiles," Scott pleaded "That's the only way were getting out of here!"

"Oh well it looks like you're staying." Stiles cheerfully said before inconveniently adding, "Furthermore, I, a human, would not be able to - in the slightest way harm a werewolf!"

"Stiles, come on I don't have time to waste," Scott exclaimed, "Can't you just…. Help me?"

"There's no way to leave the school right now, I'm sorry," Stiles said as sincerely as he could at the time, "You aren't in his pack Scott. Derek will have to just… figure it out."

A surge of anger began to engulf Scott from the inside. He thought of ripping apart every single body in the room. A primal Apex predatory instinct that was clawing its way to the surface from his insides. A lust for blood.

His nails yellowed and elongated till they became full claws, his teeth grew into fangs, hair sprouted unto his hands as well as his face, and his eyes glowed bright red. A sight all too familiar to Stiles. In a library full of about thirty people Scott was morphing into a full-fledged werewolf.

"Uhh…. Scott, you may want to calm down a little. " he tried in a polite and hushed manner.

"Scott" Stiles yelled halfheartedly the first time, "Scott McCall! Snap the fuck out of it!"

His voice rang across the large room. People from all around the library were staring at the duo. Scott silently got up and left without so' much as a look in Stiles' direction.

Without hesitation He got up and attempted to follow him out. But because of Scott's power walk and werewolf speed, it was almost impossible to casually keep up as they crossed the library.

As soon as Stiles stepped into the hallway he heard a loud cacophony coming from the boy's locker room down the hall. Scott's book bag was outside the doorway. He quickly opened the door and ran into a dark locker room.

Stiles was greeted by Scott's claws at full extension at his throat threatening to rip it out. A growl left Scott's mouth then Stiles was violently thrown through the air and landed against the wall of lockers. Without giving him a moment to recuperate Scott pounced on an already badly wounded Stiles.

He gaged and kicked against his predator before being lifted high by his neck. Tears formed in his eyes, "Scott… Please… I can't… breathe," Stiles tried to wheeze out over and over .

Scott's eyes were with power and blood lust. He sunk his nails deeper into the soft skin of Stiles throat. The crimson colored liquid trickled down his preys' throat and glistened in the light from the window. Ignoring the screams for mercy that escaped Stiles' now raw throat; he proceeded to lick the blood that fell from the wound.

In stiles' head he thought: So, this is how it ends, my best friend slowly ripping my throat out and letting me silently bleed to death in a stinky locker room. What triggered this sudden outburst in anger from Scott? The full moon wasn't for another two weeks. All of his training with Dr. Deaton couldn't help him at this moment. The 'what ifs' and 'how coulds' register in his head as he tried to find some reason for the current chain of events.

His thought process stopped, halted by the paralyzing realization that Scott wanted this. Scott was killing him for his own reasons, not those of influence, but reasons Stiles would _never_ know.

His body trembled and his vision blurred as he let out a_ final_ pathetic, "S-Sco-Scott," before his body finally went limp.

The last muffled 'Scott' that left stiles somehow got through to him. The real him, not the wolf that was currently controlling his every movement. He forced the primal canine instincts back into himself as he screamed in pain while he reluctantly shifted back into a human.

Slowly he retracted his claws and released the grip he has on stiles' throat; careful not to further injure his friend in the process. Whimpering in shame and guilt he said, "I'm sorry," trying to speak with the lump in his throat, "I will NEVER forgive myself for what I've done."

The flood gates finally opened and hot tears came streaming down his face. A moment of silence passed then he stopped sobbing to say, "I'm going to get help for you."

**I had to do to Stiles but it was the only way to open the story up for all kinds of new things happen. Keep reading please. I hope you liked it, and review! I love reading them. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: Instinctive Response

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. Nor do I get any of its money. I wish I did but sadly I do not. Before anyone jumps to any conclusions I am happy with the way teen wolf is going and I am writing this for myself and whoever reads this. Enjoy**

**Previously in Teen Wolf...**

In stiles' head he thought: So, this is how it ends, my best friend slowly ripping my throat out and letting me silently bleed to death in a stinky locker room. What triggered this sudden outburst in anger from Scott? The full moon wasn't for another two weeks. All of his training with Dr. Deaton couldn't help him at this moment. The 'what ifs' and 'how coulds' register in his head as he tried to find some reason for the current chain of events.

His thought process stopped, halted by the paralyzing realization that Scott wanted this. Scott was killing him for his own reasons, not those of influence, but reasons Stiles would _never_ know.

His body trembled and his vision blurred as he let out a_ final_ pathetic, "S-Sco-Scott," before his body finally went limp.

The last muffled 'Scott' that left stiles somehow got through to him. The real him, not the wolf that was currently controlling his every movement. He forced the primal canine instincts back into himself as he screamed in pain while he reluctantly shifted back into a human.

Slowly he retracted his claws and released the grip he has on stiles' throat; careful not to further injure his friend in the process. Whimpering in shame and guilt he said, "I'm sorry," trying to speak with the lump in his throat, "I will NEVER forgive myself for what I've done."

**CHAPTER 3: INSTINCTIVE RESPONSE**

Derek could feel the hatred radiating from Scott on the other side of the school as walked in the front of the building. Since he had done it so many times before he blended in with a crowd of people as easily as normal student would.

A loud bell rang and students around him rushed to get to the next class in time. Derek decided to stop by Lydia's locker and ask her for directions to the boy's locker room.

She closed her locker door to see Derrick right in front of her. She couldn't help but scream because his presence had taken her by surprise, "What the hell do you want Derek!"

Before he could say a thing his ringtone went off. "WE COULD HAVE HAD IT ALL! ROLLING IN THE DEEP! YOU HAD MY HEART INSIDE OF YOUR HAND-"

"Aren't you going to get that?" Lydia asked with a smirk

"It can wait."

"Ok then, why did you just sneak up on me just to ask me where the bath room was?" She said with irritation apparent in her voice.

He couldn't help but look at her in suspicion, "Easy there Lydia, I just needed to know where it was."

" It's down the hall, and around the corner, make a left ,and then a right, and once you get to the four-way keep going straight," she stopped to catch her breath before continuing, "It's the seventh door to your right."

"Thanks," He said with an evil grin, "And one more thing."

Lydia sighed, "Yes, Derek?"

"Why are you at school today Scott told me that you stopped coming almost a month ago."

She looked at him and considered generating a lie but just told him the truth, "I am earning credits to graduate high school next year early."

He started to walk off without turning around to continue the conversation with Lydia being sure to use the directions she gave him. She murmured something in the back-round but he didn't care.

His phone, now on silent vibrated in his pocket. Derrick chose to ignore it. His phone went off again as he twisted the knob to open the locker room door and he answered it yelling.

_~Who ever this is I don't have time for this!_

The door swung opened and Scott saw Derek with his phone to his ear, "Where have you been I've been trying to call you for the last ten minutes!"

"I .. umm," was all Derek could say. He observed the bloody mess once known as Stiles and gasped. What Scott did was even worse than what Derek had done to Isaac earlier today. Stiles was holding on by a thread, and Scott was crying uncontrollably; neither of them knowing why Scott attacked.

"Scott stop, you couldn't control it, calm down it's not your fault." He coed before grabbing Scott by the waist and pulling him against his chest .He cradled Scott in his arms trying to stop his sobbing.

"I'm a-a monster, a fucking m-monster," he choked out between the strangled cries and sharp breaths.

"No, I'm the one to blame and I should have been here for you," Derrick said weakly, "I'm sorry."

Scott laid his head on Derrick's chest and listened to his slow breathing and steady heart beat to calm himself. Scott was drained and could barely hold himself up when he felt a hand on the small of his back steadying him. Derrick took it upon himself to carry Scott to the nearest bench so that he could keep himself up.

He called Dr. Deaton and told him he was on his way with a badly injured Stiles and Scott.

_~That's fine Derek I'll be here, but hurry, Stiles could be losing blood by the minute._

Derek hangs up and look at an unconscious Stiles and reaches down to pick him up when surprisingly he speaks

"W-What did I do?" he wheezed .

"Its ok stiles, I promise that you're going to be ok," Derek said with sincerity. Tears formed in Scott's eyes as he saw him pick Stiles up. "Let's go," Derek said sternly.

**Finally! HaHa you see a sneak peak of some Scott and Derek action. Yea Stiles survived being mauled by Scott. I never thought Lydia would appear this early in the story, it was more last minute than anything. Follow and review I appreciate both.**

** A.N. P.S. you would be surprised by my age.**


	4. Chapter 4: For Those in Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. Nor do I get any of its money. I wish I did but sadly I do not. Before anyone jumps to any conclusions I am happy with the way teen wolf is going and I am writing this for myself and whoever reads this. Enjoy**

**Previously on Teen Wolf...**

"I .. umm," was all Derek could say. He observed the bloody mess once known as Stiles and gasped. What Scott did was even worse than what Derek had done to Isaac earlier today. Stiles was holding on by a thread, and Scott was crying uncontrollably; neither of them knowing why Scott attacked.

"Scott stop, you couldn't control it, calm down it's not your fault." He coed before grabbing Scott by the waist and pulling him against his chest .He cradled Scott in his arms trying to stop his sobbing.

"I'm a-a monster, a fucking m-monster," he choked out between the strangled cries and sharp breaths.

"No, I'm the one to blame and I should have been here for you," Derrick said weakly, "I'm sorry."

Scott laid his head on Derrick's chest and listened to his slow breathing and steady heart beat to calm himself. Scott was drained and could barely hold himself up when he felt a hand on the small of his back steadying him. Derrick took it upon himself to carry Scott to the nearest bench so that he could keep himself up.

He called Dr. Deaton and told him he was on his way with a badly injured Stiles and Scott.

_~That's fine Derek I'll be here, but hurry, Stiles could be losing blood by the minute._

Derek hangs up and look at an unconscious Stiles and reaches down to pick him up when surprisingly he speaks

"W-What did I do?" he wheezed .

"Its ok stiles, I promise that you're going to be ok," Derek said with sincerity. Tears formed in Scott's eyes as he saw him pick Stiles up. "Let's go," Derek said sternly.

**CHAPTER 4: FOR THOSE IN PAIN**

Scott followed Derek's orders obediently. They went out the other door that led to the Lacrosse field. Once they got to Dereks car on the other side of the school he put Stiles in the back and Scott rode in the front.

The ride was silent, each minute dragging slower behind each other. The silence slowly tortured Scott as he attempted to hold the tears back.

"Quit the crying and be a fucking man." Derek yelled bringing an abrupt stop to the silence.

Scott was surprised at Derricks comment and he muttered, "I'm s-sorry."

"That's the problem, you're always so damn sorry, shit why can't you just grow up!"

Warm tears streamed down his face and dripped from his chin before finally saying, "How about you give me a god damn break because I handle your unsympathetic bull shit so just…. leave me alone."

"Oh? I guess I forgot you can't handle being a man."

Scott looked at him with the most pathetic look in his life, "I s-said leave me the f-fuck alone."

"Look Scott, I'm sorry but at the end of the day crying like a little pussy won't change what you did so deal with it."

"Why are you suck a fucking jerk all the time," he squeaked, "I didn't do a thing to you and-"

Cutting him off Derek said, "But you did do something to Stiles and that's what I'm choosing to deal with right now, not your pitiful little _episode._"

After that the same torturing silence crept into the car. Before Scott could slowly sink back into the _Episode_ that Derek described they were at the clinic.

"Go in and tell Deaton that were here." Derek almost growled. A whimper left Scotts lips before he carried out the alpha's orders.

Dr. Deaton, surprised to see the state of panic Scott was in, rushed to his side. He asked Scott, "Are you ok, where's Derek, is Stiles still alive?" The questions rolled off Deaton's tongue like he'd practiced the lines over and over.

Snapping back into focus after the barrage of questions inflicted upon him he croaked out, "I'm fine Stiles is the one you should worry about."

Dr. Deaton gave him a slight nod and proceeded to the door so he could open it for Derrick and Stiles to come in. They laid Stiles on the silver table and the Dr. examined Stiles before saying, "I'll have to go in and repair his esophagus then put stitches in."

Scott's stomach churned at the sound of the words coming out of Deaton's mouth. He felt sick at the thought of the pain he had caused Stiles. He bolted off to the closest bathroom in the facility at the sight of the utensils needed to help Stiles.

Derek heard sounds of the putrid liquid leaving Scotts mouth and followed them. He opened the door to see Scott bent over the toilet crying; his breathing was ragged between the cries and the expulsion of liquid.

Scott winced at the feeling of Derek's reassuring hand on his back before letting one last burst of puke leave his lips. He was embarrassed, Scott never wanted anyone to see him in this vulnerable state, led alone Derek. Before he could explain why he was arched over the toilet to him he was pushed against the wall violently. Derek reached deep into his pocket handed him a mint. Scott chewed it before staring into Derek's lust filled eyes before he kissed Scott roughly.

Scott wanted this, he craved Derek more than life itself. To feel the heat that radiated off his body, the rough touch that would linger on his skin, the smell of him, a smell of pure desire; it was intoxicating. They grinded against each other with ferocity neither of them with the will power to stop. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths fighting for dominance. Scott used all his strength to fight his way to the deepest reaches of Derrick's mouth, but each time he tried he was pushed back. Their fight for control was short with Derek being the victor. Scott submitted to him and allowed complete control of the kiss to Derek.

The two winded werewolves pulled apart for a moment so that Scott could catch his fleeting breath. Derek only wanted more his urges slowly overpowering him to the point that he felt he would burst. The thought of ravishing Scott's body became the only thing he was concerned with.

"That was amazing…." Scott managed to breathe out.

Without so much as a warning grunt Derek's lips found Scott's neck. Strangled whimpers and moans left his throat while he was overwhelmed by Derek's technique experience. Thankful of the wall behind him, he let his knees silently go weak. The pleasure was creeping up on the young wolf as he tried to breathe through the blissful ecstasy. Both of them were rock hard and it didn't help that Scott was crudely humping Derek's leg. He felt Scotts hand trace the muscles under his shirt through the thin fabric and smiled as he nibbled on Scott's soft skin. His hand reached Derek's crotch and they both groaned in anticipation of their next shoved his hands down Scott's pants and he stroked him as best he could in the limited space. A few minutes passed of Scott's in heaven. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he moaned loudly as he blew his white ropey load into Derek's softened hand.

**Yes it happened I know this is what some of you have been waiting for. I wont lie, I've waited for it too. Review so I know if you like this more if you do ill add more to the story of the two. Follow so you l know when I update. I appreciate them both.**


	5. Chapter 5: Mate to Be

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. Nor do I get any of its money. I wish I did but sadly I do not. Before anyone jumps to any conclusions I am happy with the way teen wolf is going and I am writing this for myself and whoever reads this. Enjoy.**

**Previously on Teen Wolf...**

"That was amazing…." Scott managed to breathe out.

Without so much as a warning grunt Derek's lips found Scott's neck. Strangled whimpers and moans left his throat while he was overwhelmed by Derek's technique experience. Thankful of the wall behind him, he let his knees silently go weak. The pleasure was creeping up on the young wolf as he tried to breathe through the blissful ecstasy. Both of them were rock hard and it didn't help that Scott was crudely humping Derek's leg. He felt Scotts hand trace the muscles under his shirt through the thin fabric and smiled as he nibbled on Scott's soft skin. His hand reached Derek's crotch and they both groaned in anticipation of their next shoved his hands down Scott's pants and he stroked him as best he could in the limited space. A few minutes passed of Scott's in heaven. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he moaned loudly as he blew his white ropey load into Derek's softened hand

**CHAPTER 5: A MATE TO BE**

Derek reached for the paper towels and whipped Scott and himself off. Scott's body was quivering as apparently he was still coming down from his high. Nothing to cold compare to the feeling he had at this moment. The man that he silently adored from afar had don't the unthinkable. Scott has just been jacked off by the sexiest man on the face of the earth, and he had no idea what to do or say next.

"Pull it together Scott." Derek seductively whispered in his ear, sending chills up his spine.

"O-okay I'll do my best."

"Stiles just woke up and he asking for you." Derek informed him before landing a chaste kiss on Scott's lips.

"Uhh….Derek?" Scott asked with confusion

"Yes?"

He trembled a little before saying the only thing that made sense on his mind. "I'm confused….."

"I know," Derek replied with dominance, "Tonight I'll explain everything."

"Wait what?"

"I'm staying the night."

"With who's approval?" Scott said with a smirk.

"I think after what I did to get you out of your little '_funk_'," derrick said with a seductive tone, "You owe me one."

"Who's gonna watch Stiles?"

"Boyd."

"Ok well I think its Dr. Deaton will find it suspicious that we've been in here 30 minutes." Scott said with anticipation in his voice.

"Alright we'll leave soon, but I do want you to know that if you tell anyone what I did for you, I will kill you."

"Oh is that right?" Scott countered.

Derrick picked him up into a warm embrace, "Slowly and painfully.

"I can't wait," Scott said before he got down on both knees and unbuckled Derrick's belt and slowly unzipped his zipper.

"What are you doing?" Derrick said with a chuckle

"Thanking you."

Scott took Derrick into his mouth, moving from the tip to the base slowly. Derrick groaned and grabbed the back of Scott's head guiding him moving him faster along his shaft.

"Faster, faster, faster." He encouraged Scott to go deeper. Before asking Scott, "How do I taste in your sweet little mouth?"

Scott pulled off him for a second, "You taste better than anything I've ever had."

His head rolled back and he decided that Scott's sweet words and slow gestures weren't enough for him. He began to hold Scotts head still and thrust violently down his throat no doubt that he was going to leave him hoarse. Gags and coughs left Scott, but Derek didn't care, he continued plunging himself into him. A few minutes passed of the brutal assault on Scott's throat before Derrick groaned and blew his steaming hot load into Scott's open mouth.

Scott fell on his back with a thud and looked up at Derrick with tears in his eyes. Derek was still coming down from the euphoria of his orgasm when he heard a soft whimper leave Scott. He looked sown and picked Scott up by his sides; he immediately could smell blood when Scott opened his mouth to speak.

"d-e-r-e-k." Scott sorely squealed out, "d-e-r-."

Guilt fell from Derek's heart as he saw that he injured Scott. He pulled him close to his chest and whispered, "I'm sorry, I'll never make you do that again."

Scott looks at him with inquisitiveness before painfully trying to say, "I- lo-ved-it."

Derek slowly pieced the sounds together to make words and pressed a long kiss on Scott's lips when he realized what the young lupine said.

"You're something else you know that," Derek said with a smile.

The pain in Scott's throat was unbearable for the moment being, but he knew that it would heal quickly so he just smiled as Derek spoke. They fixed themselves to where they looked presentable and left the bathroom.

When they reached the surgical room they saw Stiles sitting upright with a note and some jars filled with herbs beside him. Scott rushed to Stiles and told him how sorry he was, and that he didn't have control over his actions and, how he would do anything for Stiles forgiveness.

"Scott just shut up you sound pathetic," Stiles said with his usual sarcasm as he pulled Scott into a good-natured hug.

Dr. Deaton noticed that Derek twitched with anger as Stiles touched Scott. He may not have known why but what he did know was that it wasn't good.

Inside Derek a war was raging. Thoughts of anger, confusion, and jealousy all spun wildly in his mind. His blood came to a boil when the hug went a little longer than it should have and he felt his heartbeat quicken. It was only a matter of time before Scott heard it too, and he knew he had to get himself under control. He hated Stiles for touching Scott and wanted to rip his throat out; really this time unlike not all those times when they were just empty threats.

Then Derrick knew why he felt this way towards Stiles for touching Scott. Scott was his '_mate to be'_.

**Now see that Derek has a soft spot in his heart for Scott and its not just the sex that he likes. He now feels that they are mates to be. Are they? KEEP READING TO FIND OUT. Follow, review and all that jazz.**


	6. Chapter 6: American Werewolf in London

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. Nor do I get any of its money. I wish I did but sadly I do not. Before anyone jumps to any conclusions I am happy with the way teen wolf is going and I am writing this for myself and whoever reads this. Enjoy**

**Previously on Teen Wolf...**

When they reached the surgical room they saw Stiles sitting upright with a note and some jars filled with herbs beside him. Scott rushed to Stiles and told him how sorry he was, and that he didn't have control over his actions and, how he would do anything for Stiles forgiveness.

"Scott just shut up you sound pathetic," Stiles said with his usual sarcasm as he pulled Scott into a good-natured hug.

Dr. Deaton noticed that Derek twitched with anger as Stiles touched Scott. He may not have known why but what he did know was that it wasn't good.

Inside Derek a war was raging. Thoughts of anger, confusion, and jealousy all spun wildly in his mind. His blood came to a boil when the hug went a little longer than it should have and he felt his heartbeat quicken. It was only a matter of time before Scott heard it too, and he knew he had to get himself under control. He hated Stiles for touching Scott and wanted to rip his throat out; really this time unlike not all those times when they were just empty threats.

Then Derrick knew why he felt this way towards Stiles for touching Scott. Scott was his '_mate to be'_.

**CHAPTER 6: AN AMERICAN WEREWOLF IN LONDON**

Jackson and his adopted parents moved to London, England after the series of murders and attacks; feeling that his family wasn't safe anymore in Beacon Hills Mr. Whittemore had the family pack their bags.

Jackson attended a prestigious high school where everyone was more a jerk than he was. No longer at the top of the popularity totem pole he became a loner. Jackson had one friend, a freshmen, and his name was Tyler Deaton.

Tyler lived with his mother, Kera Cobbs and his little brother Aubri after the divorce that turned his life upside down. Jackson often found him as a last resort for a good time or a fun night out. Both of them were very wealthy so the price for an activity was never an issue.

He often thought back to all the times he heard Scott say he had only one friend, Stiles. Suddenly he knew how Scott felt all those years before _the bite_. A pretty face and an American accent weren't enough to crawl through the social ranks, so he resorted to sports.

Tennis was a fail so he tried swimming. Taking orders wasn't his _forte_ so he was forced by his ego to quit after two practices and a meet. Because he had no pack, each full moon was increasingly terrifying and hard on him. He seeked out a pack and after 3 long months hen found one.

These were pure-bred werewolves, stronger than normal ones, they needed no alpha because they were all born from a noble-oak families. Since he wasn't a pure-blooded werewolf he was not accepted by the entire pack. They had vigorous training sessions often leaving Jackson beaten within an inch of his life. He explained his bruises and cuts to Tyler as '_just fights'_.

Tyler did some secret investigating and followed him one night into the woods during a full moon. Tyler saw Jackson turn into a hairy abomination with long nails and sharp teeth, he was left breathless at the sight of his best friend turning into a monster.

Early in the morning while Jackson was on his way home he got a call from Tyler. He confronted Jackson about his new discovery. Jackson lost control of his car and wrecked his Porsche after hearing that Tyler knew about his _condition_.

Since that day no one had seen Jackson or herd from him. His parents were told in a letter that he ran away to _pursue his real goals in life and that he couldn't do it there, not there with them. _His parents were crushed to see the note on their dresser the morning after they found Jacksons car.

Jackson had researched the lunar eclipse on May 25th was going to drastically weaken the pure-breads and the need for an alpha would be at its highest. All Jackson had to do was kill the oldest of the wolves, and self-proclaim that he was the alpha; daring challengers to oppose his rain of authority.

Tyler was left with questions after the sudden disappearance of his only friend on the face of the earth. He read books on lycanthropy and realized he has been friends with a Werewolf for over a year. Searching the internet he stumbled upon information that would lead to the belief that there were answers to his questions in Beacon Hills, California. This so happened to be where his father Alan Deaton lived.

On Saturday May 25th Jackson became the alpha to 9 wolves by slicing the throat of Emmett Carter. This was like no power he had ever felt before, the lust for strength was almost insatiable. He added 4 new wolves to his pack in two days; ripping them away from any family members and possibilities for a future they had.

He called his father and asked his father if he could stay with him through summer school and his senior year. Tyler had a GPA high enough to skip Soft more year and go straight his junior year, but that wasn't enough for him. He was trying to earn enough credits this to skip two years of high school; so he decided to go to full time summer school. He knew that the record of only two required years of high school would far exceed the expectation of most Ivy League Universities.

His father explained that the environment at Beacon Hills High would be too easy for him and he would get into trouble out of curiosity and boredom. The crime rate there was out of control and he couldn't have his son running around with all the wrong crowds. Tyler thought and came up with reason just as valid as his father's once he got the chance. After a half hour of pleading and good reasoning his father said yes.

Tyler packed his room into bags and bought a ticket online that night. The car ride in the morning was short from his mom's condo to the airport. Tyler said goodbye to his little brother and his mom as he got out of the car to enter the airport. He slept most of the time, but the flight was silent and peaceful for what he could remember. At 9:00 p.m. he reached destination.

**This was a chapter on Jackson and the new character Tyler Deaton. It is explained in this chapter what he did when he left Beacon hills and moved to London, and how he became an alpha. I hope you enjoyed please, please follow and review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Confusion and Explanations

******Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. Nor do I get any of its money. I wish I did but sadly I do not. Before anyone jumps to any conclusions I am happy with the way teen wolf is going and I am writing this for myself and whoever reads this. Enjoy**

**Previously in Teen Wolf...**

On Saturday May 25th Jackson became the alpha to 9 wolves by slicing the throat of Emmett Carter. This was like no power he had ever felt before, the lust for strength was almost insatiable. He added 4 new wolves to his pack in two days; ripping them away from any family members and possibilities for a future they had.

He called his father and asked his father if he could stay with him through summer school and his senior year. Tyler had a GPA high enough to skip Soft more year and go straight his junior year, but that wasn't enough for him. He was trying to earn enough credits this to skip two years of high school; so he decided to go to full time summer school. He knew that the record of only two required years of high school would far exceed the expectation of most Ivy League Universities.

His father explained that the environment at Beacon Hills High would be too easy for him and he would get into trouble out of curiosity and boredom. The crime rate there was out of control and he couldn't have his son running around with all the wrong crowds. Tyler thought and came up with reason just as valid as his father's once he got the chance. After a half hour of pleading and good reasoning his father said yes.

Tyler packed his room into bags and bought a ticket online that night. The car ride in the morning was short from his mom's condo to the airport. Tyler said goodbye to his little brother and his mom as he got out of the car to enter the airport. He slept most of the time, but the flight was silent and peaceful for what he could remember. At 9:00 p.m. he reached destination.

**CHAPTER 7:CONFUSION AND EXPLANATIONS**

"Stiles, be sure that when you try to eat that you chew these foot horse leaves. The will subdue the pain while you eat." Deaton said

"Thanks for the help."

"Boyd and peter will be here in a few minutes to pick you up and take you home." Derek said.

"What?" Stiles questioned, "Why can't you take me?"

"Because someone has to look after you tonight."

"You still didn't answer my question Derek…"

"Look Stiles just listen to him." Scott whined

"You have no say in the matter Scott. If I don't want a psychotic murder in my house it's my fucking house it my choice!"

"That _kinda_ hurt my feelings Stiles." Peter said as he walked into the room.

"I _kinda_ ment it to."

"Stiles shut the hell up I already have deal with your sarcastic ass all night."

"If Scott couldn't keep his cool today what makes you think you can?" Stiles added with a shit eating grin.

"So far its only happened to alphas."

"How do you know that," Scott asked.

Silence fell upon the room as Dr. Deaton gathered his thoughts to answer Scott's question. "Well I have my suspicions….."

Derek gritted his teeth and became agitated at the silence imposed on the room by Dr. Deaton and then finally said, "Well would you like to tell us what the fuck they are?"

"The lunar eclipse!"

"Precisely Stiles. I learned that the lunar eclipse makes all non-pure-bred alphas practically ooze with sexual frustration, leaving it almost impossible for them to control their emotions."

"Then why wasn't I able to control myself fully." Derek asked.

"Has every member of your family been a werewolf from birth?"

"No."

Than that's why. Your family is not one of the nobles."

"What?!" Scott asked

"Yes, Scott, that's why you and der-"

"You know about that?!" Derek said with anger and embarrassment.

"Unfortunately, yes, I do."

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Stiles grunted feeling somehow left out.

"It seems my sweet little nephew had some adventurous fun with Scott in the bathroom down the hall."

Boyd busted into laughter at what Peter was supposing. The smell Scott and Derek explorations filled their werewolf noses. Even Dr. Deaton left out a little chuckle. Following the chain set in the room Stiles started to giggle as well.

Scotts face reddened at the sound of laughter that surrounded him and stormed out the room. Like an alarm had triggered Derek flashed angry red eyes at his two betas silently yelling for them to shut the fuck up. Once everyone had caught the message to be quiet he left in the direction Scott did to try and find him.

Insecurity and humiliation washed over Scott in waves that only seemed to get higher and higher. He was so enclosed in mortification he almost didn't notice two strong arms pulling him back against a robust chest.

He felt a strong sense of security and turned so he was face to face with Derek. Tears pooled in Scott's eyes and flung themselves down the sides of his face. Derek took this as an invitation to pull him closer and hold him tighter. Scott laid his head on the older alpha's chest and continued his silent sob.

"Its ok Scott they were just joking around."

"I know but I couldn't control my emotions," Scott said through the sob, "I'm so fucking confused. Why can't you help me?"

"I already told you tonight ok, just trust me Scott, all I'm asking you to do is make it through the rest of the day without breaking down and crying like you are now."

"I'll try Derek," but I need your help.

Derek felt his heart soften and pressed an indulgent kiss on Scott. He resisted the urge to shove his tongue into Scott's mouth for as long as he could eventually giving in.

They finished their make-out session and returned to the group. When they walked back In the room everyone noticed the smile on Scott's face.

**Read Me!**

**I knew what people would enjoy getting back to the main part of the story. Just so you don't get confused Jackson becomes the alpha, takes him and his new pack to beacon hills all in one day(remember he does have money). I haven't revealed how Derek knows about Jackson but I will.**


	8. Chapter 8: Adversity

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. Nor do I get any of its money. I wish I did but sadly I do not. Before anyone jumps to any conclusions I am happy with the way teen wolf is going and I am writing this for myself and whoever reads this. Enjoy**

**Previously on Teen Wolf:**

He felt a strong sense of security and turned so he was face to face with Derek. Tears pooled in Scott's eyes and flung themselves down the sides of his face. Derek took this as an invitation to pull him closer and hold him tighter. Scott laid his head on the older alpha's chest and continued his silent sob.

"Its ok Scott they were just joking around."

"I know but I couldn't control my emotions," Scott said through the sob, "I'm so fucking confused. Why can't you help me?"

"I already told you tonight ok, just trust me Scott, all I'm asking you to do is make it through the rest of the day without breaking down and crying like you are now."

"I'll try Derek," but I need your help.

Derek felt his heart soften and pressed an indulgent kiss on Scott. He resisted the urge to shove his tongue into Scott's mouth for as long as he could eventually giving in.

They finished their make-out session and returned to the group. When they walked back In the room everyone noticed the smile on Scott's face.

**CHAPTER 8: ADVERSITY**

"I AM THE ALPHA AND HAVE CONTROL!"

Jackson's voice rang loud and clear silencing the covering wolves under him. He began to walk by each werewolf in the giant room and each of them bared their necks in submission.

Logan Carter, younger brother to the now dead Emmett Carter, huffed loudly in insubordination to Jackson as he passed. On the drop of a dime he twisted the young pure-bread's arm behind his back and he was sling face first up against a wall. Terror gripped His older sister Audrey as she almost rushed to save her little brother from the pack leader's rough punishment.

Her entire body went stiff. She couldn't move even the simplest of muscles on her face. She knew these were the abilities of the mysterious Lione; his ability to makes you paralyzed at a moments' notice or to make you do anything physically. No one was immune, except Jackson. Back on the night her big brother Emmett fought Jackson and lost Lione wasn't able to paralyze him.

Since then Lione had fallen silent. Feeling that he had failed his life-long friend no words were able to leave his cold lips. Fearing that Audrey would be killed instantly once she faced Jackson he used his ability to stop her from making the _last _mistake of her life.

Jackson pressed his chest hard against her back. "You know your place, correct?" He decided not to answer and to his displeasure he was punished by Jackson's claws in his side.

Screams of pain left his lips as Jackson slid his nails up his side. Tears rolled down the side of his face because the pain was almost too much to bear. He cleared his throat enough to scream for the answer Jackson was looking for.

"Yes!"

"Im not convinced, perhaps you need to be taught a lesson," Jackson said with a smirk.

"No Jackson please I've learned my lesson just please don't hurt me."

The entire pack was completely silent. No one had the balls to tell Jackson to stop except Isabella.

"That's enough Jackson he's just a kid!" Jackson flashed red eyes at her to shut her up and it worked.

"OUT! EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

The pack obeyed him and left. Lione maintained his grip on Audrey and made her leave as well. When out of the corner he saw his sister leave with a blank expression on her face his heart was broken. He felt utterly betrayed by the last person that he loved.

Jackson held him at the neck by tis teeth like he was a pup.

He carried him effortlessly and threw him on the ground at the foot of his bed. Looking upon his prey he felt pride. The both of them were close in age so he felt almost no guilt in what he was about to do. He stared the toned muscles that showed through Logan's shirt and he notices the smell of anticipation rolling off him in waves.

Jackson reaches down and grabs him by the throat and holds him high in the air before slamming him down onto the bed.

"What the fu-"

Logan was cut off by a sight blurring force against his jaw. He tried to sit up but couldn't, the pure sensation of pain he felt made him slur undetermined words together. In a few moments' time he became fully aware again.

"You know you need to be punished for your actions."

"Please don't hurt me any more I won't step out of line again an-"

He was once again interrupted but this time it wasn't Jackson's voice but his belt buckle loosening. Before he knew it Jackson was on top of him kissing roughly without the concern of Logan needing more oxygen. When he became blue was when Jackson saw fit to stop.

Jackson shredded Logan's jeans and ripped off his tight shirt revealing a beautifully sculpted body.

"No, please I don't want this."

"As if I give a fuck what you want!"

"I want my first time to be special, Jackson."

Anger rose to extreme highs when those words left his lips. He couldn't believe the simple words made him feel this way. He should see this as an honor to be fucked by the great Jackson Whittemore.

He strutted over to the other side of his room and pulled ling rope out of his top drawer.

"Either we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Tears streamed down the sides of his face before he whimpered, "easy."

Jackson dropped the rope, grabbed a box of condoms, and lube, then he peeled off the rest of both their clothes. Logan stared his alpha in the eyes an prepared himself for the worst pain of his life.


	9. Chapter 9: Pain or Pleasure

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. Nor do I get any of its money. I wish I did but sadly I do not. Before anyone jumps to any conclusions I am happy with the way teen wolf is going and I am writing this for myself and whoever reads this. Enjoy**

**Previously on Teen Wolf:**

Jackson shredded Logan's jeans and ripped off his tight shirt revealing a beautifully sculpted body.

"No, please I don't want this."

"As if I give a fuck what you want!"

"I want my first time to be special, Jackson."

Anger rose to extreme highs when those words left his lips. He couldn't believe the simple words made him feel this way. He should see this as an honor to be fucked by the great Jackson Whittemore.

He strutted over to the other side of his room and pulled ling rope out of his top drawer.

"Either we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Tears streamed down the sides of his face before he whimpered, "easy."

Jackson dropped the rope, grabbed a box of condoms, and lube, then he peeled off the rest of both their clothes. Logan stared his alpha in the eyes an prepared himself for the worst pain of his life.

**CHAPTER 9: PAIN OR PLEASURE**

After a rough kiss or two Jackson bent Logan over his lap at the edge of the bed. His boner dangled between Jackson's legs ah his hand came care against his soft ass. As sick as this torture was they both enjoyed it. Tears and strangled whimpers left Logan as Jackson's rough hand descended upon him again.

"You're sick you know that." Jackson gruffly stated bringing the hardest strike of all.

"Ahhh!"

Jackson gave a moment to compose himself after that last devastating blow. A minute passed and he started the beating up again. All of Logan's pride was flushed down the toilet when he began to beg Jackson to stop his assault on his ass.

"You want me to stop?"

"Yes, yes, please."

"But you said it yourself, you deserve this," Jackson chuckled, "Beg me."

"P-please."

"Not Good enough!"

Humiliation and a slight blush crawled up his neck and onto his face.

Jackson hit him harder and made him jump almost off his lap. Smothered cries escaped Logan's body as he shivered in pain.

"Punish me any other way than this please Jackson I'm begging you!"

"Fine. We'll find another way, but I am surprised you lasted that long."

"Than-"

"Bitch, Shut the fuck up, I'm not done with you yet!"

Jackson grabbed a hand full of his hair and forced him on his knees. He sat upright expecting Logan to get the clue. There was no such luck.

"Uhh… Jackson I'm really not comfortable with this."

"I already said I don't give a fuck now suck me off before I rip your throat out!"

He looked at Jacksons fully erect 10 inch cock and wondered how he was going to fit that monster in his mouth. He became impatient and pounded into Logan's unready throat. He gaged at first but then found a rhythm he was content with.

Just because Logan liked the tempo that didn't mean Jackson did. Both of his hands grabbed the back of Logan's head and he began mercilessly attack his gullet. His hands were slowly crushing his head.

Jackson's dick soon became bloody and the crimson liquid spewed from both sides of Logan's mouth. He kept trying to swallow but he couldn't the pain was just too much. He looked at Jackson with hurt in his eyes and he didn't even notice. Blood trickled out of his nose and then everything went dark.

After 10 more minutes of face-fucking a seeming lifeless Logan he blew his load into his mouth and released his hand from the sides of his head. Pleasure shot through Jackson's body and then he looked down at his tool of pleasure and noticed he was not breathing.

Tyler awoken a bed. This wasn't just any bed, but Jackson's, the alphas', and his soon to be killers. Jackson walled through the door and he jumped out of his skin. He was holding two cups of hot tea and a change of tea.

"J-Jackson I'm so sor-"

"No, I took it too far," Jackson showed a small amount of weakness, "I'm sorry, I'll never put you through that again."

All Logan could do was nod. Was Jackson really saying he was sorry. To his beta? In the back of his mind he knew he deserved punishment but not that much. Jackson was right he had taken it too far.

Jackson felt angry that he hadn't verbally responded to his apology so he decided to yell.

"Will you at least say something?!"

The smaller wolf winced at the growl that left his alpha. Immediately Jackson felt a ping of guilt hit him in his chest. As the Larger wolf moved closer Logan moved up against the head board in an attempt to brace himself for some unidentified pain.

Jackson continued to move closer.

"Here drink this," silence fell upon the room as Logan took the mug.

"It'll hurt at first but it'll help you."

Following Jackson Orders he took a giant gulp of the steaming liquid and almost cried from the pain it induced. They both finished their drinks in silence. Jackson took both the mugs and attempted to leave.

"Please… don't go."

Jackson just continued to walk then stopped and looked at him over his shoulder.

"Those clothed there are for you, wear them. You're staying here tonight.

The words came as a shock. When the strong wolf left his presence was missed. A void was left in his chest, he didn't know how to explain the sudden feeling of loss. He sunk back into the bed and waited for sleep to find him.

Jackson returned and laid himself beside Logan.

"I know that you're awake, you can't fool me."

Tyler moved closer to Jackson making the gap between them smaller.

"I wasn't trying to."

"You want to cuddle don't you?" Jackson said with a smirk.

"Even if I say no-"

"Yea-_ it's_ gonna happen."

They entangled themselves in each other and fell into a very, very deep slumber.


	10. Chapter 10: Foundations

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. Nor do I get any of its money. I wish I did but sadly I do not. Before anyone jumps to any conclusions I am happy with the way teen wolf is going and I am writing this for myself and whoever reads this. Enjoy**

**Previously on Teen Wolf:**

Please… don't go."

Jackson just continued to walk then stopped and looked at him over his shoulder.

"Those clothed there are for you, wear them. You're staying here tonight.

The words came as a shock. When the strong wolf left his presence was missed. A void was left in his chest, he didn't know how to explain the sudden feeling of loss. He sunk back into the bed and waited for sleep to find him.

Jackson returned and laid himself beside Logan.

"I know that you're awake, you can't fool me."

Tyler moved closer to Jackson making the gap between them smaller.

"I wasn't trying to."

"You want to cuddle don't you?" Jackson said with a smirk.

"Even if I say no-"

"Yea-_ it's_ gonna happen."

They entangled themselves in each other and fell into a very, very deep slumber.

**CHAPTER 10: FOUNDATIONS**

Stiles got into Peter's ford f-150 with Boyd and left Dr. Deaton's animal clinic.  
"So, were are we stopping to get food," Peter started, "Why don't we go to mc Donalds?"

"They don't have curly fries."

"What the hell is it with you and curly fries Stiles?"

"Well Boyd, if you have to know-"

"I was being sarcastic you little shit."

They rolled up to a burger joint called 'Five Guys'. The building was new and the atmosphere was inviting. The three men ordered their burgers and waited in silence. Once their meals arrived they took it to-go and started their journey to Stiles house.

They arrived at his house and the sheriff's car wasn't in the drive way. Stiles breathed out in relief. In the back of his mind he thought of how he was going to explain the stitches on his neck until the herbal roots Deaton prescribed him kicked in.

"My Dad Has the late shift, he won't be back until the morning."

"Good because Derek told us to stay the night with you."

"And I told him no Peter," Stiles cleared his throat to speak once again," your not invited in my house.

Boyd stared back and flashed angry golden eyes at Stiles.

"You see this is why I didn't want to do this shit, you always make stuff so fucking difficult."

"No one asked you what the fuck you wanted." Peter said blatantly.

"I'd rather have Isaac in my house than you."

Boyd sneered and said, "We can arrange that, hell the less time that I have to deal your smart little ass the better."

Stiles stepped out of the car and started to walk towards his door to unlock it, but before he could step inside the threshold was abruptly stopped by a cool hand on his shoulder.

Stiles sighed and without turning around, thinking it was either Boyd or Peter there with some reason or explanation as to why they should be let in he began to tell them not to try.

"Didn't I tell you not to come in my house?"

"No you didn't."

Stiles turned around and saw Isaac. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"I've been here for a while."

"In my house?"

"No outside waiting for you to get home."

Stiles looked at him with a questioned expression. "Why?"

"I knew you wouldn't want peter or Boyd in your house so I came to stay the night with you."

"Oh."

"Your dad knows me better than anyone else in Derek's pack so it'll be easier to explain if he catches me here rather than Boyd or Peter."

"That's actually a pretty solid plan, but I do have one question."

"What is it Stiles?"

A blush grew on Stiles' face and his palms grew sweaty. Isaac could tell he was nervous because his heart fluttered uncontrollably inside his chest.

The words flung out of his mouth in a splutter, "W-When did you s-start caring so m-much about me?"

"I've always cared about you Stiles I just haven't known how to show it."

Neither of them said a word .The silence was interrupted by the ignition of Peter's truck. The silver automobile drove off in the same direction they were coming in then made a u-turn in the middle of the street.

"So am I invited in?"

"Yea, uhhh. Sure come in."

Stiles made a beeline for his bed room and Isaac followed him.

Once they were in his room Stiles plopped down at his computer and opened a jar of dried foot horse leaves.

"What the hell are those?"

"It's to help me stop the swelling so I can eat."

"Oh, ok."

Isaac couldn't help but feel sorry for Stiles. He had been mauled by his best friend who he had devoted his life to. Stiles never asked for anything but always gave his undying loyalty to whatever cause he saw necessary. No one ever noticed him until his best friend became popular and told him to tag along during his social activities. Ever since him mom died there was a hole in his chest. He tried to fill it with Lydia, but she had no interest what so ever in him. Then he looked to Scott who was always busy with Allison. The names and explanations ran through Isaac's head before he lost his train of thought at the sound of Stiles crying and he rushed to his side.

"Stiles, Stiles, Stop please stop crying."

He held the young boy that was uncontrollably quivering in his arms. His grip tightened and soon the erratic movement soon stopped.

Stiles felt the warmth of Isaac's embrace and calmed himself down. The words came out in one unmistakable phrase.

"No one loves me."

"Stiles if you say that again I'll kill you then myself so that we can be together for eternity, because I love you, I always have, and I always will."

Tears formed in both their eyes as Isaac placed a chaste kiss on Stile's lips. He final found a person that genuinely loved him. No words could explain the bliss he felt as Isaac's soft lips touched his. He felt cold again once Isaac's lips left his and wrapped his arms around Isaac's strong neck.


	11. Chapter 11: Soft Ground

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. Nor do I get any of its money. I wish I did but sadly I do not. Before anyone jumps to any conclusions I am happy with the way teen wolf is going and I am writing this for myself and whoever reads this. Enjoy**

**Previously on Teen Wolf**:

Isaac couldn't help but feel sorry for Stiles. He had been mauled by his best friend who he had devoted his life to. Stiles never asked for anything but always gave his undying loyalty to whatever cause he saw necessary. No one ever noticed him until his best friend became popular and told him to tag along during his social activities. Ever since him mom died there was a hole in his chest. He tried to fill it with Lydia, but she had no interest what so ever in him. Then he looked to Scott who was always busy with Allison. The names and explanations ran through Isaac's head before he lost his train of thought at the sound of Stiles crying and he rushed to his side.

"Stiles, Stiles, Stop please stop crying."

He held the young boy that was uncontrollably quivering in his arms. His grip tightened and soon the erratic movement soon stopped.

Stiles felt the warmth of Isaac's embrace and calmed himself down. The words came out in one unmistakable phrase.

"No one loves me."

"Stiles if you say that again I'll kill you then myself so that we can be together for eternity, because I love you, I always have, and I always will."

Tears formed in both their eyes as Isaac placed a chaste kiss on Stile's lips. He final found a person that genuinely loved him. No words could explain the bliss he felt as Isaac's soft lips touched his. He felt cold again once Isaac's lips left his and wrapped his arms around Isaac's strong neck.

**CHAPTER 11: SOFT GROUND**

That night Stiles felt a love and security he hadn't known since his mother died. He slept facing Isaac and laid his head on his chest. Their legs intertwined under the striped sheets of Stiles bed.

The both of them felt heat radiating off themselves, and they twitched in all the naughtiest of places. Isaac could smell the arousal coming of Stiles as it fueled his own. He decided to let Stiles sleep, in his mind sleep was what was best for Stiles.

Once Isaac had stopped admiring a sleeping Stiles in his arm he went to sleep himself. Both their breathing was calm and their hearts were beating together.

In the middle of the night Stiles began to shiver and mutter in his sleep.

"m-m-mom."

"Don't leave me."

Please mom, i-I'll do an-anything j-just don't lea-ve me."

This muttering is what woke Isaac up.

"Stiles, Stiles Wake up!"

After yelling for him to wake up for several more minutes Stiles woke up. Hot tears ran down his face and his heart beat quickened.

The memories on the night his mother left this world pained him and often invaded his dreams and often left him restless.

"S-Shit." That was all Stiles had the strength to manage.

The panic attack was quickly setting in and once again for the millionth time Stiles didn't know how to stop it. He began to curl into a ball and sob.

Isaac used his werewolf abilities and some coaxing to get him up. Then he re-wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled him close to his chest.

"Nothin can hurt you Stiles. I love you. Calm down."

Stiles' cries turned to mutters and whimpers and before he dosed off he moaned,

"Thanks."

The next day Stiles woke up alone in a cold bed and once he noticed he was no longer in a loving embrace he got up. The sun had not fully risen so he knew it hadn't been long since Isaac left.

A sickness fell upon Stiles and he rushed to the bath room. He vomited over and over again until it almost over flowed. He was surprised that it all came out so naturally without any pain at all.

He stood up, flushed the toilet, and proceeded to the sink to wash his face. He had purple bags under his eyes and his hair was sloppy. Stiles settled for a shower.

The water felt warm and inviting on his skin. His eye lids closed and he visualized himself in a comforting and happy place.

_"This is nice."_

Stiles jumped out of his shin at the sudden sound. It was Isaac and he was completely naked standing behind him. The massive manhood that swung in-between Isaac's legs made Stiles nervous.

"So Are you just gonna stare at it all day, I mean- its not gonna suck itself."

"Isaac, how did you get in my house?"

"Well i I remember correctly you invited me in after peter and boyd drove you home."

"no I mean no, just now.

"You didn't read the letter?"

"No…"

Isaac huffed and said, "I had to meet with Derek."

"OH?"

"Why oh?"

"It's nothing, never-mind."

"So does that mean-"

Without another word Stiles dropped to his knees and began to pleasure the young wolf.

Moans and groans left His mouth as Stiles worked his way from base to tip in an extremely fast motion. Isaacs still boy began to gently thrust in to Stiles mouth and he loved it. He used all the porn he'd seen and turned it into experience.

"You like that don't you Stiles." Stiles kept going appreciating the praise given.

"How's me meat taste in your sweet little mouth huh?"

The sexual comments kept flowing from Isaac's mouth.

His mouth filled with pre-cum and he swallowed it easily. Stiles hadn't touched himself yet but he could already feel himself getting close.

_How amazing was this! The guy of his dreams was letting him suck his dick. This was no doubt-_

His thought process stopped when Isaac violently came inside of Stiles' mouth.

"Stiles," Isaac panted, "that was the best blowjob I've ever had."

"Uhh Thanks?"

Stiles got up off his knees and walked into his room without drying off or putting a towel on and laid on his back atop his bed.

"Stiles, What the fuck are you doing?" Isaac chuckled.

Stiles grinned sarcastically, "Waiting for you to fuck me."


End file.
